


Delicately Preserved

by Loka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loka/pseuds/Loka
Summary: 事情对于Veltman来说很棘手——特别是那还是他前男友。Attention:*魔改ABO设定，Beta可能会因为激素波动出现短暂的假性发情期/易感期*是B/B，没认真提分手的前恋人设定*2019.9.9对爱沙尼亚赛后*NC-17，道具play*对现实状况有一定魔改，请勿带入三次元，人物不属于我，OOC是我的
Relationships: Jasper Cillessen/Joël Veltman
Kudos: 2





	Delicately Preserved

**「Delicately Preserved」**

*

最初发现事情不对的其实是Blind。

比赛的结果总体而言是令他们愉快的，但跑了一整场之后Veltman明显地感觉到了不舒适。

混杂着脱水，略微的眩晕感和深刻的呕吐感。

彼时Cillessen正扶着他，取得了零封的门将显而易见的神情轻快。

Veltman觉得自己好像有点开始发抖，扶着他的Cillessen注意到了，无言地向他投来疑惑但关切的眼神。

过来庆祝的Blind也马上注意到了。但这个omega犹豫了一下，明显地思考一会儿之后，对他们说：“我觉得还是得找队医。”

“我会的，”Veltman说，对于他做出这个结论所花费的时间之长感到有点好笑，“我觉得我跑得有点脱水了。”

Blind神情古怪地又看了看他们两个，最终还是什么都没说。

*

事情总是朝着最坏的方向狂奔，我指各种方面。

Veltman没想到的是，Blind隐而不谈的内容居然如此劲爆。

队医的结论是，压力和比赛的巨大消耗确实地影响到了他的激素水平，再加上在比赛中收到了不同信息素的冲击（这也，部分的，是他呕吐感的来源），他，一个Beta，现正处于一种由激素不稳定引起的假性发情期。

性别分化后也过了不少年，这倒是他第一次与这种本以为自己一生都与之无缘的情况打交道。

糟糕的是，队医拒绝了他关于施用抑制剂的要求。

“你仍是个beta，也并没有像omega那样的发育成熟了的腺体之类，所以好消息是这只不过是短暂的异常情况。贸然使用药物反而可能会使情况朝难以控制的方向发展，最糟糕的情况下甚至会有长久的负面影响。为了你的职业生涯，我会首先考虑保守治疗的可能性。”队医严肃地说，使得这件事实在是缺乏回旋的余地。

而比这还要糟糕的是，他的队友、室友、前男友，也就是因为担心而来陪伴着他的Cillessen也不幸地被迫听到了这一切。

Veltman被搀扶着回了房间，事实上在这路上他就已经状况不妙了。而等到了门口，Cillessen腾出一只手掏出房卡的时候另一只手自然而然地把他往怀里带，他不慎发出了一声呻吟，这使得他们两个的脸都有点红。

太丢脸了。Veltman直挺挺地倒在床上，然后又用被子把自己裹成一团。

难以启齿的湿润感和发热已经开始严重影响到他了。光是凭借触觉就能明白自己现在肯定是肯定是一团糟。

难以忍受，难以解决，焦躁不已。

真佩服omega啊 ，要经常处理这种事情的话我宁可去死，他混乱的思绪莫名得到了这样的结论。

Cillessen放任他那么待了一会，直到门铃响了。体贴的好室友替他应了门。

然后他听到Cillessen道谢，然后房门又关上。

然后Jasper把他从被子里扯出来。

*

该死。

这是Joel Veltman先生此刻所有的想法。

他觉得自己早该想到的，队医所谓的“保守治疗”的方案。但是他觉得自己还是很难以直面现在正被Jasper拿在手里的润滑剂和……好吧，性玩具。（据说为了不被记者发现还是特意派了后勤人员去买的）

天哪他是怎么做到这么平静地拿着这种东西的！Veltman很想把他赶出去，也许更想自己逃跑。

“好吧…好吧谢谢你Jasper，东西给我吧，你能先出去一会儿吗？”Veltman试着提议。

“不行，”没太出乎意料，他得到了拒绝，虽然他真的不想接受这事实，“没人敢冒让你受伤上不了场的险。”

出于自己也许并非完全如此大义凛然，又像是为了能够打消对方的顾虑一样，Cillessen未经思虑地又加上一句：“我不会做多余的事的。相信我，好吗？”

话一出口他自己也觉得不妥。真的要说的话他也勉勉强强在道理上算是“现男友”，可是实际上他们的关系早已从那层关系上退下来。

这太奇怪了。

他隐约地感觉到也许这样模糊的关系也很碍事。

“……那好吧。”

Veltman完全称不上是被说服的，他只是单纯地放弃了挣扎，然后试着在队友中寻找有没有其他人可以来帮忙，脑海中把所有队友的脸快速地过了一遍之后，最终发现，如果是要做这种事，他唯一能真正接受的，还是只有Jasper。

“那就快点来吧。”

虽然多少还是有点感到委屈，但这一句是真正地许可了。

这只是为了尽快从这种奇怪的状况中解脱而已。Veltman坚持自己没有进行引诱，只是被高热折磨着的头脑指示自己褪下衣物而已。

*

Jasper的手指在自己的身体里，由神经处传来了很明确的感觉。

这种事也很久违了。Veltman一边努力不要发出一些奇怪的叫声一边混乱地想到。

他不可避免地回想起来他们还在一起的日子。

确实可以算是美好的旧时光的日子。

是哪怕是作为职业球员来说，他们还都是还年轻的那个年纪。

那是他们都自信到稍许骄傲自大又明媚的过去。不讲道理地相信着自己和对方的时候。

彼此都相信着爱于是就这么陷入了爱之中。

打从Jasper转会之后，碍于距离，好像也就渐渐冷淡下来了。

那是他们放弃了爱抑或爱放弃了他们。

没有谁错了没有一地鸡毛什么都没有，

就只是，像理所当然一样的，因为缺少了时间缺少了话题所以最后什么都结束了。

最后是遗憾地落得了一个连分手都没说出口双方却都对此心知肚明的结局。

于是他们就这么被吊在了这不上不下的关系之中。

打断他的怀想的是Jasper把手指抽出去的举动。这实在是，对于现在的他来说，有点过于刺激了。

他喘着气，端详着Jasper的脸，突然产生了一点几近懊恼的情绪。

娃娃脸真好啊，看上去还是该死的很可爱。

……

真是太肤浅了，我的悸动。

然后他感觉到了橡胶的触感，对于他现在高热的体温来说这凉意刺激得不可思议。

“可以吗？你好像有点紧张，放松一点。”Jasper耐心地劝导他。

「比起这个我更想要你。」

他想这么说的。

话语却怎么都无法倾吐而出。

说出来了的话有什么会不可逆转地转变的。

或许一切都可以得到解脱或许会永远坠入深渊。

只是现在的自己，

以这样的年纪，这样的身份，

无论如何都无法再一次像那个时候一样吐露出炽热的爱语，

轻率地和对方陷入热烈的爱。

可是明明他们已经为此长久地付出代价，

却还是想再一次不管不顾地陷入其中。

“Joel？”大概是Veltman做心理准备的时间也太长了，Jasper轻声提醒他。

“嗯，我准备好了。”

Joel Veltman最终只是这样回复。

*

Jasper Cillessen一直都是一个温柔的人。

现在也是，在现在这种不必要的场合也是。

具体是指，他把无线遥控器交给了Joel。

Joel适应了一会儿这种异物感。然后小心翼翼地推开了开关。

Jasper去给他倒了一杯水，还去把酒店的抽纸也一并拿了过来，都放在床头柜上。

做完这些之后，他在Joel身边躺下。

这个行为本身让Joel有一点不忿和委屈。

但是他也不得不承认他们两个实在是没有什么话题适合在这种情况下聊。

于是房间里就只剩下两人都有些急促的呼吸声，和电动机轻微的嗡嗡的噪音。

在努力不发出声音的同时，Veltman很挫败，很焦躁。

他意识到了，都是这个见鬼的发情期，这个突发事件，

把他和Cillessen推到了这样一个尴尬的、跟上床相差无几的局面，把他们本来就微妙的关系彻底拽进低谷。

求求你了，赶紧把这该死的东西解决掉吧。

他可以说是自暴自弃的，一口气把档位开到了最大。

他不可控制地大声尖叫出来。

真的太过刺激了，他确实太低估这个小玩意了。

后面传来的快感很激烈，但还是什么不够。他本能地握住自己的阴茎，开始稍显粗暴地上下撸动试图疏解。

是应该感到快乐的，但是他却感到一种难以言明的空虚和不悦。

明明这才是他作为一个beta最常见的疏解欲望获得快乐的方式，会像现在一样用到后面还是在他和Jasper交往的时候。

……啊，那确实已经是很久之前了。

焦躁感迫使他加快了手上的动作。

直到快被推上顶点，Joel才真正意识到他不甘心和恼火的原因：

我要，在Jasper面前，被这种东西地搞到哭着高潮了吗？

他被推上巅峰，却难以跨越边界。

不要啊。

他不甘心地想。

做点什么吧，别那么好整以暇地看着我丢脸的狂乱的样子。

别让我觉得不公平。

拜托你——

“…Jasper……吻我……”

他在喘息的间隙这么说，甚至不知道有没有真的说出口，还是说那只是个脑海中的念头。

做点什么吧。

然后他得到了超越期待的回应。

Jasper把他拉过来紧紧抱住，给了他一个完美的深吻。

不会有比这更好的了。Joel隐约地想。

然后他所剩无几的意识也在其中甜美地融化了，他得以把高潮时快乐的的尖叫声渡进Jasper嘴里。

他花了一小会才回复意识。在这期间Jasper已经体贴地帮他关掉开关，取出了那个小玩意避免他受到额外的折磨。然后又拿了几张纸巾简单地清理了一下现在的这一片狼藉。

Joel稍微缓过了气，又迷迷糊糊地想起刚才接吻的时候好像是感觉到Jasper也硬了。

“…需要我帮你解决一下吗？”他喘着气问。

“……不用，待会我自己去处理一下就好，”Jasper把水杯递给他，同时轻易地结束了话题。

因这拒绝，他又有点退缩了。

也许本来是想着可以借着这暧昧的状况更进一步的。

可现在这不就是，彻底地完蛋了吗？要怎么解释才能让他们的关系至少回到一个不那么尴尬的状态。

就说只是不清醒可以蒙混过关吗？

他因为过于疲惫闭上了眼睛，开始胡思乱想。

黑暗的视野不妨碍他感觉到Jasper一只手捏着他的下巴，拇指在轻微的胡茬上摩擦着，带来奇妙的触感。

“嗯？”Veltman连眼睛都不想睁开，只是懒散地给出一个音节作为询问。

“偶尔也把胡子完全刮掉试试看吧。”

“我现在这样不好吗？”他自己的疲惫脑子并没有意识到也许自己这已经可以算是在撒娇了。

“……并没有，”Cillessen被他问的也是一愣，“……只是更喜欢你会把胡子好好刮干净时候的样子而已。”

“好。我醒过来之后会刮的。”他已经停止思考的脑子还是给出了这样的承诺。

下巴处手指的触感消失了，取而代之的是脸颊上的亲吻。

“睡吧，做个好梦。”

这是Joel Veltman陷入昏睡之前最后听到的话。

END


End file.
